All Comes With a Price
by GinellaEvans
Summary: All had a price and Tinkerbell was the one that knew better about it since she had lost two things: Her wings and her heart. And she had not won anything selling them.


_Disclaimer: Characters don't belong to me. If they would, I would be rich and would have a house five times larger._

 _This fic took part in the Opening Challenge "My favorite character of the Enchanted Forest" of the "Enchanted Forest" forum of (this forum doesn't longer exist, so sorry)._

 _Character: Tinkerbell_

 _A.N.: The story is in Spanish in this same account and I have translated from it, which is more difficult that doing it backwards so I hope that I have used the correct English. Please, advise me if you see a mistake somewhere. I'm not a goddess and I'm not that good in English, so feel free to correct me if you must. Hope you enjoy the story anyway, leave a comment, etc._

 _A.N. (2): Sorry for not publishing this before (?) I thought it would be a better idea to publish it in AO3, but really I'm not that active there and the story is kind of different so... yeah. Please, if you read, I will be very pleased to here your thoughts, regardless of what you want to say. Hope you are having a good time in these holidays! Byee :)_

OoOoO

When she was born, she thought from the beginning that she would like what she was. She was a fairy, please! Something that many people had wished to be, had wish to had! Who wouldn't want to have wings, a magic wand and to have always hope? There was no one in the world that wouldn't wish to have what she does! Fairies were considered as the best to bring hope, the kindest —well, excepting the dark fairy—, they could search the soulmate of other person... But Tinkerbell found out that no way was full of flowers and the one of the fairies was no exception.

The first time she had to work for the Blue Fairy, she arrived excited and ready for anything. But who would have thought that there were so many rules that couldn't be broken? Who would have thought that there were persons that the fairies no longer help whether it was by fear or hopelessness on that person? Who would have thought that she had to wear that bright and bizarre green uniform —though it wasn't worse that the one of Blue— which make the Blue Fairy only capable of calling her Green?

And who would have thought that the Blue Fairy was bad-tempered? She only was trying to do her job, only trying to help the people, make them have hope, try them to have faith even in the more difficult things, take the good inside her and try to aid the persons that really need it and not the ones that already possessed that in their hearts. What's the point in giving hope to a person that already had it inside? Why not giving it to someone that had lost it? Why not help the bad people with your goodness if you could try to help them that way? Tink couldn't understand why she couldn't do that and more for all those "lost souls", as she always called them, because they were; they were simply persons that had lost themselves, that had fallen in darkness, that had done revenges, that had killed people... But why give up? Why not keep trying? Tink couldn't stop asking to herself if she was like this or if every fairy had been like this and the Blue Fairy had forbidden them to do that to the point that no one thought the way she did. But then, why was she still thinking the same? Why didn't she think like the rest? Why she still thought that everyone deserves what the rest already enjoyed? The Blue Fairy had tried to make Tink think like her, had tried to make Tink think like her, she had tried to make her quit for being rebellious, so herself... To do what she said.

"You have to be a true fairy, Green" she had said.

But, what she meant by 'a true fairy'? Was behaving the same way Blue did? Was to do what she was trying to do? What was her job about if she couldn't do it with everyone? And what she was supposed to say to those she shouldn't talk with if they asked help? She had to refuse? Tell them the rules so they would understand why she couldn't help them? Although she almost should ask herself who she could help and who she couldn't because she always forgot the names and not because she wasn't good remembering but more the fact that she usually didn't listen to the Blue Fairy.

And the good question that she asked herself after two years with Blue—disobeying her but without getting into trouble—was, what way should she choose?

OoOoO

Too many years had passed since she met Regina. She hated that woman with all her might and she remembered yet that day like it had been yesterday. It had been one of the most exhausting days. She had helped a number of persons that had lost hope and didn't want to live anymore. She had got out exhausted from there and was going home again when suddenly she saw a young woman falling from a balcony of the palace. She was able to stop her just in time and get her up. And that's how she had met Regina, Queen of the North.

After a little argument, Tink got that she would go with her to an inn to take something. There, Regina commented her 'her problems' and she sympathized and tried to help her to search what she needed.

When she commented to Blue her meeting with Regina, she made a cold grin and said to her how she really was. But Tink wasn't willing to lose another chance to help someone that was 'evil'. She had it lost once because she let Blue convince her but she wasn't thinking on doing it again. It was assumed that her job was to help people and that was what she was going to do.

Now, she couldn't tell if it was a mistake to help the vengeful queen or if served to something. And the thing is, initially, when she had wanted to help her, she thought she didn't care so much being fairy.

She had been wrong. It maybe was a hard work, maybe there were things she didn't like but despite that, she loved what she did. She felt that she served for something, that doing her bit, she got something. Now it did not matter how much she wanted to help someone because she couldn't anymore. Not once she had lost Blue's trust and, with that, her wings.

The tears ran through her cheeks once more. It wasn't so much like the first time that she had cried more than she wanted to admit, but it still hurt. It burnt every particle of her being, her chest was hurt and her head was starting to boil and starting to spin around about the same. However, that land that now was in front of her, had changed her. She had learnt to fight, to defend herself… Now she had more pride, more dignity and she wasn't the same innocent fairy of the past. And of course, she had prepared a vengeance against that woman that snatched everything of her in a night.

OoOoO

That night was being the warmest of all and in that sense, she hated Neverland with all her being. Well, it was either a warmest night or that the environment affected her more being 'human' than when she was a fairy. After all, she and a lot of fairies had had to come there to took pixie dust from the tree and it had never happened to her that.

Since she couldn't sleep, she got up of the improvised bed that she had, took the knife and left to walk a bit.

She had been walking for a while when she suddenly heard voices and she armed herself with a stick. She hid herself between the plants and prepared the stick. When she heard someone passing by, she moved the stick and heard the person falling. In a moment, she came out excited to have surely beaten one of Pan's brigade and jumped to one with the knife in hand and put it to him next to the throat. In that moment, with the adrenaline down, she realized that it wasn't a child at all.

"Aren't you a bit old to be a lost boy?" she hissed surprised to see someone there that wasn't from Pan's group.

"I'm not part of Pan's brigade. And I can assure you that I'm anything but a boy" he said with hardness and getting his neck far from the knife she had.

"Who are you and why are you here?" she asked, pulling of his hair.

"I'm the captain of the Jolly Roger. I'm here looking for some magic to help me make my way back on to my land" he responded, trying to peek who was the girl pulling of his hair, without success "You don't have anything, do you? Magic?"

"Fresh out" she whispered.

Suddenly, he managed to get rid of her. She raised the knife in hand just in case he dared to get close.

"Well I don't buy that for a second" he said, looking for the first time at his captor, being surprised when he saw that she was very attractive despite her aspect "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a fairy"

"And I didn't know any better" she retuned observing him "I'd say you are a pirate"

"Guilty" he admitted, maintaining himself far from the knife "So tell me fairy, can you help me?"

"Help you?" she blew at the instant disgusted "Aren't you worried about me slitting your throat?"

"Well, that's not the fairy way" he got closed to corner her and support the lantern, leaving it close. He had got close to her to the point that she stepped aside, feeling intimidated for the first time in a lot of years "You should be helping me find my happy ending or something else equally as precious"

"I was a fairy" she said making him draw away. She looked to that hypnotic blue eyes "a long time ago. But then my wings were taken away" he swallowed when he saw that she was mad. She got closed to him a bit, with the arms crossed and didn't remove her gaze from him "As for your happy ending? You're on your own"

He moved to a side to take his rum and she, thinking he was putting out a weapon, took a defensive position. However, he tranquilized her saying that it was only rum and invited her to drink. She looked the drink, suspicious, but the thirst could with her and drank a sip. Once she was contented, she decided to ask what was so important that was in his 'home'. The pirate responded that there was the person that had killed his wife and confirmed, when she was worried for making a person suffer, that he only risked his life for two things: one was love and the other was vengeance. When he gave her the answer, Tink understood that now was the moment she needed most her wings, because she wished she could help him pass this moment, make him forget about his vengeance and give another opportunity to love. But she couldn't anymore. She had lost her wings trying to help Regina and if she hadn't help her, maybe she could have had the chance of assisting this pirate that was in front of her. Though, would it have change all? Would she still have wings? Would she have lost them with the pirate, given that he could be one of that people that she couldn't help? She would never know, and worst is that she had told him the truth and it hurt her. It was reflected in her green eyes and she was trying to hide it further, but she knew that her wall wasn't especially strong and by the face he was putting, he knew how much it hurt her.

Shaking her head, she separated from him and walk away to leave. However, he took her by the wrist and she looked to him, frowning.

"Why don't you come to my ship to drink something? We could talk there calmly because, although you don't have magic, you know the island and you could guide us or make us a map, in default" he proposed.

"And why the hell am I going to help you?" she crossed her arms, bothered as he only wanted to use her.

"Compassion, maybe? Come on… it'll be only a few minutes" he tried to convince her, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine" she accepted, halfhearted "I'll make you a map, but one I'm done, I'm out"

He raised his hands mildly and turned to see if Mr. Smee was up of the hit that he had received from the fairy. The captain sighed seeing that he was in the ground incorporated, rubbing his forehead gently.

"What happened?" Smee asked, dizzy.

"A branch hit you" the captain answered before the fairy could "I met someone that can help us. Mr. Smee, this is…

"Tinkerbell" she ended, peeking the captain "A pleasure"

"Nice to meet you too. You look like a fairy or something alike" He frowned.

"I wished, but no" she said calmly "Can we go now to your ship, captain?"

"Of course, of course! This way, please" he said, turning around.

"We're leaving?" Smee asked, surprised but Hook threated him with a look "Oh, of course we're leaving!"

Smee reluctantly smiled and headed down to the ship followed by the captain and the fairy, that still was questioning herself why on earth she had accepted going with that womanizer captain and his stupid (but friendly) bosun. She decided to think that the heat hadn't let her think clearly and that was why she had accepted the captain's offer, statement true or not.

That night, even if she passed it with a group of pirates, was the best of her life. When she arrived the ship, the flattery wouldn't stop and they treated her like they were gentlemen instead of pirates. Not adding that when she made the map for the captain, that finally said that his name was Killian Jones, they made her dance a cheerful music that one of them was playing, breaking all her previous words of leaving in smithereens. She had never had a night so funny and exciting. For once in many years, she felt herself happy and was able to disconnect from everything. She was able to forget her vengeance, her pain and was able to change all of that for the happiness of the moment.

That type of days would always repeat when Hook or she herself weren't busy; besides, the relationship between the two of them got better despite the differences and Tink believed that an unknown feeling was blooming inside her as time went by. It was one day that when Hook got near her, her heart turn upside down, start beating stronger and she thought she would fall any time now. At that time, she realized. In a second, she pulled herself away from him subtly and pretended that she had done that so in order to tie one of the shoelaces that was half unbuttoned. Tink noticed how he was observing her and wished with all her strength be invisible. However, she remembered how Regina had run away too of something similar and she turned her gaze again to Hook, decided to confront it even if just to prove to the world that she could with this, that she wasn't afraid.

When Hook got near her again with that little subtlety that he had and half smirking, she knew how it truly cost doing that without running away. She sensed the tension in her shoulder muscles and she had grasped the grass with her hands, not wanting to move but obviously nervous and scared. In the moment than Hook pressed his lips against hers, she was only able to close her eyes and forget everything than surrender her. She noticed how Hook was trying with one hand to break through so he could pass it to her hips and get her closer to him. She raised her arms to Hook's neck, still kissing and he was only able to get even closer to her.

It was the first and only kiss she got in her life and one in which she had true feelings. And she wouldn't know if later regret it because then, Hook made a deal with Peter Pan—that demonic child that had let her live in peace— and he got out of that island, leaving her there alone. She knew why he had done it; he had explained it to her and she understood it. But even so… she had wished that he had stayed with her, even if it sounded selfish and she was hurt that she had thought first on herself. He had to go back, his pirate comrades were starting to revolt and it didn't suit him to stay longer. Pan's brigade, as he called it, was starting to annoy all the crew and Peter was only making it worse. When Hook explained her the situation, she knew he had to leave. If he put her in the ship, it would only bring more rumors between the pirates and it wouldn't suit either of them but, she wouldn't see him again if he left.

"I promised than when I get a magic bean, I'll come back for you" the pirate had promised.

She had nodded, keeping the tears and believing in that moment his words; but when she saw the ship disappeared, everything shattered and the doubts appeared. Not only because she didn't know how long it would take him but also because she didn't know whether to believe in his words.

OoOoO

The sun awakened her and she turned around, not wanting to get up of bed and she softly turned to the other side, not wanting to wake up. Her wishes of vengeance had come some years ago, when she had lost hope of seeing the pirate again and was thinking that he had already forgotten her completely or that he no longer felt the same. Neither of the options sounded good and she hoped or had faith that it was neither and that it was a third, something like locked up.

That night, when she went to get some fishes for dinner, she managed to hear from some mermaids that they had seen a ship and that they had tried to get them out of there but that they had run away because they had scared them.

Tink, that had thought it could be Hook, she dismissed it in an instant when she heard that they had run away. Unless that they had done some magical power or magic, they wouldn't had fled so it was impossible it was him. Unless... but it was not possible. Since Hook had lost Milah due to the magic, it was not credible that he had taken in his ship someone that knew magic. But, what it she was wrong? In all that years, he could have changed a lot; she had done it after all.

By womanly pride, she decided to not even get close to him but she saw her fail attempt when half an hour later, she was already trying to search prints and wehn she heard some voices besides the one of the captain, she observed through the leaves to see who they were. In that moment, her green eyes settled in a woman of short black hair; she frowned and tried to get closer to look why she ringed her a bell. When she saw it was Regina, she grimaced and observed her powder's poppy sack that she had collected over the years.

In the end, all finished without killing her as she had wanted to do. Seeing what Regina showed her and when she finally confessed that she had been afraid to lose the only thing she got, she was unable to do it and all the courage she had gathered in years, turned to dust in seconds.

When the group got what they had come to look for (a boy named Henry), Hook this time took her with them but Tink knew that he only did it because Snow had proposed it and no one had objected it.

Tink didn't comment a thing about her relationship with that man and she felt hurt seeing that he had certain feelings for that woman that was called Emma. She felt worse seeing that she was jealous of that woman, but, in part, she had expected that from the beginning.

And that wasn't the worst. That was when they reached Storybrooke and after some attempts from Hook, Emma would ignore him and he jumped on her when he saw that she was caming from the bathroom.

Just when he mentioned that if he could invite her a drink, she crossed her arms and replied that both of them knew that he wanted more than a drink and that, in other words, he only wanted to use her because he hadn't gotten Emma.

"I may have lost my wings but I haven't lost my dignity" she had replied.

The conversation was going to follow but a scream changed their plans and all the desire she had to talk it about, were exchanged for the duty to go and see what had happened.

When they arrived and saw the Blue Fairy dead, all she had hoped dropped to the ground. She couldn't have love because the person she loved was in love with someone else and neither she could get her wings because the person that could give her them, was now dead in the ground.

In the moment the night came, the tears came out once more of her eyes because of her pain. All had affected her in a way she didn't believe that it would hit her again. Yes, she had tried to get her wings once she arrived, but Blue had told her that she didn't believe in herself and that was her price to be a fairy. The price of her wings was believing, though she had also wanted to have hope in getting the pirate she had loved but broke her heart. However, she no longer had any hope. With or without believe, nobody could give to her her wings and Hook still loved Emma.

OoOoO

She had the luck—or misfortune—that her faith returned just when they were dealing Pan's shadow, they got to save Blue and she gave her back her wings. She really got so excited that she was able to joke with Hook that she was still a fairy and him a pirate.

With her wings back, she allowed herself to tell the captain that he had put his life in danger not for him but for Emma.

For the first time in her life, she noted that he didn't comment a thing but it wasn't needed when seeing his feeling reflected in his blue eyes.

The thing ended that everyone had to go back to the Enchanted Forest except for Henry that had born there and Emma because she was the savior.

And for one in her life, Tink didn't know if she should be glad. She could maybe being a bit of a bad person and selfish, but trying to get one more opportunity with Hook was something she wanted to try again. And well, it was possible that she had to give up being a fairy after how much it had cost her but if he truly ended loving her, she thought on taking the risk.

However, when they arrived the Enchanted Forest, she saw that she had not end in the same place and ask to Jiminy Cricket if he could go where the rest were. He nodded and she observed him flying, with her heart in her mouth.

When he came back with the new of where they were, Tink immediately wanted to hurry there to at least see him again, but Blue asked her to take care of this little group while she went with Jiminy Cricket to see the other group.

Tink watched as they left and sighed. She decided to have faith that she would see him once her partners were back or once they would get together with the other group. But, one way or another it was not possible since Hook had already left the other group and had set sail to find his ship.

The world seemed to fall when she learned about it. She knew the captain for a long time to at least know that it wasn't just that and she decided to drop her attempt because as much as she was a fairy and always got the person's soulmate, she knew that she would never get hers since the price for being a fairy was that she would never stay with someone she wanted, as much as she loved the person.

Besides, she told herself, 'he loves another person and he doesn't belong to me'. It was his choice, she couldn't choose for him. She couldn't make him pick her forcibly if he loved Emma. And yet, it hurt her know that he had forgotten her so fast. Had she been so insignificant for him? Had it meant nothing? Could the captain stop feeling something for someone so fast? Had she been so silly to fall in a trap so stupid? If she had meant nothing for him, why he had used her? Why he didn't simply leave Neverland as fast as possible to 'be' with a woman in bed for a night, if he knew who he had to ask?

Tink couldn't stop her mind from spinning and she didn't know what to think about it. Should she ask him? But before even making a choice or even thought about it a second, she had already started to fly together with her group desisting in her attempt in the end, because ultimately it was easier to run away of something that confront it and especially this time, and not because she didn't dare but because she didn't want her heart to end more broken than it currently was now. It was a human price that was too expensive that she didn't want to pay.


End file.
